particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanjor
République Populaire Démocratique de Kanjor (The People's Democratic Republic of Kanjor), often simply Kanjor, is a nation situated on the southernmost peninsula of the continent of Seleya. It borders Royaume-Uni de Grande-Rildanor et du Noumonde to the north and Nations Unie D'Alduria to the west. Over the centuries Kanjor has changed its position many times; being linked to the L'Union de Seleya du Sud as the L'Union de Seleya du Sud, Province de Kanjor during the 2400s, declaring itself the L'État Libre de Kanjor (Free State of Kanjor) in the 2500s and flirting, off and on, with monarchism from the 2680s to the present. Since 2770, Kanjor has been a democratic people's republic, with an elected Président since 2774. Geography Kanjor makes up the southernmost tip of Seleya. Two of its régions, Sovalt and Tondola, are seperated from the mainland by the Sovalt Channel and reside on the large Isle of Tondola. The mainland régions are Zanyal, Yewao and Vagderra. Régions of Kanjor History The history of Kanjor is a long and complicated one. It was not until the modern era have records survived in enough quality and quantity to accurately assess its history. It is because of this that the earlier history of Kanjor is subject to constant re-evaluation. Kanjorien history is classified into five "eras"; Archaic, Classical, Historical, Monarchical and Modern. The original inhabitants of modern Kanjor were the Zanyal who developed a civilisation of peaceful farmers, fishermen and traders in the Zanyal Valley and along the Zanyal coast. In 1137 BC, the Zanyal civilisation suffered a major setback after being invaded by the rising Bendirian Kingdom from the west. Within several decades, the Zanyal Valley had fallen and the Zanyal civilisation had almost collapsed. The Zanyal fled to the Isle of Tondola and were not to return to the mainland in force for another three hundred years. After the settlement of the Isle, Zanyal power grew considerably. By the middle of the 8th century BC, the Zanyal, under Count Henri Munodi, returned to the mainland and reconquered much of the Zanyal Valley. Count Munodi was killed in a Bendirian ambush during the reconquest and a peace treaty by his successor halted Zanyal expansion. From about the eighth to the first century B.C. a recognizable Kanjor began to develop in the following centuries as the various rulers were more focussed on internal matters. During the First Empire, the Zanyal lands changed considerably as the Empire grew and absorbed all of the mainland provinces and the Sovalt areas of the Isle of Tondola. Large areas of modern day Rildanor and Alduria are also conquered. However, barbarian incursions and economic faltering eventually destroyed the empire. Once again, the nation fell into disarray, and various governments struggle for power over the following centuries. It was not until 2326 that modern Kanjor, in its current shape, formed. Demographics The primary ethnicity of Kanjor is Française-Kanjorien (French-Kanjorien), which has retained its strong majority position through centuries of turmoil and anti-immigration policies. It shares the French language with the descendants of much of southern Seleya. The Française-Kanjorien majority are descended from the migrants of the northwest the who came to modern Kanjor through the Zanyal Valley into Kanjorien Zanyal. While many Kanjoriennes are bilingual, French is the primary, and official, language of the nation. A basic ability to speak and understand the language is required in all Régions of Kanjor. In consequence, roughly 98% of the population can speak, read and write in French. Economy In the last few decades the economy of Kanjor has developed from mainly agricultural and heavy industrial production more towards the direction of technology, service enterprises, pharmaceutical products and energy based on Kanjor's big natural gas reserves, mostly under the control of Fortmix Energy which is one of Kanjor's biggest corporations. There are also some food, mining and forest industry. The GDP of Kanjor at the start of 2341 was 1,190,834,272,840 Kanjoran rupees the bulk of which (70%) came from domestic consumption and only 13% from foreign investments. It can be said that the business life of Kanjor is heavily centred on the domestic market due to the rapid growth of living standards & buying power of Kanjorians in the last few years. The remaining 17 % of the GDP is comprised of government services and investments. The nation's budget at the start of 2341 had a surplus of over 7,000,000,000 Kanjoran rupees which is used for financial index corrections and investment in state enterprises. Currently, in 2728, the nation has a surplus of 6,415,911,250 Kanjori Rupees and the government says it will look at investing this money in infrastructure and a single national banking system. Government and Politics République Populaire Démocratique de Kanjor is a republic with a unicameral legislature known as L'États-Généraux, which currently seats 600 delegates with a limited form of proportional representation by régional population. The Head of State of Kanjor is the Président who represents the people of Kanjor and the unity of the republic. The Head of Government of Kanjor is Premier Ministre who heads the Gouvernement (Cabinet) and leads the principal party in the elected unicameral legislature, L'États-Généraux'. Defence The Armées de Kanjor, or Armed Forces of Kanjor, is the military of the the nation. The military is divided into three main branches, the Armée de Terre (Army), l'Marine Royale (Royal Navy), and the Armée de l'Air (Air Force). L'Marine Royale Given the geographical location of Kanjor, its reliance on the sea and the Sovalt Channel has made the Royal Navy the largest professional branch of the Armed Forces. The Navy has approximately 230,000 active duty personnel with a further 200,000 in the Garde Naval as reservists. The Navy is considered the most well trained and equipped in the Armed forces and because of this, its personnel consider themselves elite and the fighting spirit, or esprit de corps, of the Navy is tremendously high. ''Troupes de marine'' There is a special place in the Marine Royale, and the hearts of the people of the Isle of Tondola, for the Troupes de marine. Composing the land arm of the Navy, and having consistently existed for nearly five hundred years, the soldiers of the Troupes de marine are more likely than any other branch to be posted and serve in overseas or foreign locals. Because of their illustrious history and frequent overseas ventures, the Troupes de marine consider themselves the "élite de l'élite" of the entire Armed Forces. The marines are the only force trained in amphibious assault, conduct large-scale overseas peacekeeping missions and provide security at naval installations. Most importantly, however, they are the sole military protection on the Isle of Tondola; marines consider it dishonorable to allow any other military forces, especially the Army, onto the Isle. Armée de Terre Armée de l'Air The Armée de l'Air is the airforce of Kanjor. It operates a variety of aircraft in defense and support roles, as well as providing support aircraft to the Armée de Terre. All of its aircraft are home-built, either of native design, or from modified foreign designs. Security There are two main security organisations within Kanjor. The Service de Sécurité de Kanjor (SSK) deals with matters of internal security. It is in fact prohibited from operating outside of Kanjoran territory. The other is the Gendarmerie Nationale, the police force of Kanjor. It is actually a branch of the military, and has several specialised forces. It was formed at the start of 2342 from the five Gendarmerie Provinciales, which had been under the control of local governments, and varied in quality and ability. Category:Nations Category:Kanjor Category:Seleya